


Legally Kaisoo

by at1stsoo



Series: Lawyers Kaisoo [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Body Worship, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack, Exhibitionism, Humor, Implied office lapsex, Lawyers, Light Spanking, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/at1stsoo/pseuds/at1stsoo
Summary: It's the last week of his internship at KH Law firm, and Kyungsoo struggles to navigate his intern duties alongside his new boyfriend duties with Mr. Kim.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigomini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/gifts).



> This is the sequel fic to [Lawyer Up (My Ass)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310958). It'll be much more enjoyable if you read the original story first, which sets up the whole law firm atmosphere and hierarchy.
> 
> Also, this au is verrrryyyy loosely inspired by the tv show Suits, so this sequel story is meant to read like a second episode, built around the same cast of characters with a new legal case and progressing relationship storylines, etc. Dividing it over three chapters because it got too unwieldy for one. Enjoy! ^_^

“Hey, Fucktoy. I’m sorry, slip of the tongue. I meant _‘Hey, Cockgobbler.’_ ”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and plasters on a tense smile as he looks up from his desk. “Yes, Baekhyun?” The Pit bosses really did make him switch pods and have been enjoying teasing him at every possible opportunity. He knows he could probably tattle to Jongin and get them reprimanded for it, but that would be a sign of weakness, and Kyungsoo is anything but weak. Besides, he’s pretty positive he’s earning major cred with Baek and Jongdae for putting up with their shit without bringing Mr. Kim down on them.

Which could help him secure one of those highly desirable associate positions, though his confidence in that has been waning of late. He wants to get the job _without_ needing his boyfriend to pull any strings, for a slew of reasons. Only one more week til decisions are made...

“I know you’re working on three cases already, but I have another I need to ass-sign you,” Baekhyun susserates, unnecessarily drawing out the ‘s’ sound. “Tell me, Cockgobbler: Can you handle a heavy load?”

“With pleasure,” he deadpans back, succeeding in getting a hoot of appreciative laughter from Baek. Kyungsoo extends a hand and gets a high five in place of the expected case file.

“Awesome. This summons needs to go out by 1pm.” Baekhyun pats Kyungsoo on the head with the manila folder before settling it in his outstretched hand.

With a grimace, Kyungsoo re-coifs his hair, trying to get the smushed strands to curve back up and off his forehead.

“Ah, yes yes, fix your hair, little Soo. Gotta look good in case daddy stops by,” Baekhyun says with a waggle of his brows.

“I do _not_ call him daddy.”

“Suuure you don’t,” Baek dismisses with a smirk before waltzing off to torment some other intern.

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and starts combing through the large stack of files on his desk to figure out what to do with this new one…

“Soo, my boo, I miss you. Haha, it rhymes!”

“Go away, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, shutting down conversation before it can really start.

Chanyeol dramatically clutches his chest like he’s been stabbed. “Ouch, bro. Is that any way to treat your favorite former podmate?”

Kyungsoo side eyes him. “Jennie is a Dumbfuck.”

“Excuse me?”

“Jennie. Is a Dumbfuck. So what makes you think you're my favorite one, Yeol?” He keeps his air of dismissiveness and eyes on the labels of the cases he’s sorting, but Kyungsoo can’t help but crack a small smile. It’s just too easy to taunt Chanyeol.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute,” Chanyeol continues, undeterred. He reaches to pinch Kyungsoo’s cheek, which earns a friendly nip towards his fingers to keep him away. “Like a snappy penguin, yikes. How’s it going with the boyfie?”

“Still none of your business.”

“After the public fuck, I think it’s all of our business.”

Kyungsoo wields the folder in his hand like sword blade and pretends to slice at Chanyeol’s neck, missing on purpose. “I’m busy _working_. Why aren’t you?”

“You’re right, you’re right. I should get back to it. By the way, some of us are going to the Raccoon Lounge tonight. You coming?”

Kyungsoo purses his lips. “Maybe. I don’t know if…” he trails off.

“If Mr. Kim might take you out instead?” Yeol gives an understanding smile. “Alright, tell me about it later, okay?” Kyungsoo nods with a quiet smile as his friend bounces off to his own desk.

It’s been an interesting week since he started dating Jongin. They’ve tried to keep their distance, to a certain extent, during work hours. _“More for your sake than mine,”_ Jongin had insisted, knowing how ruthless people could be if they seemed like they were flaunting their newfound relationship. Still, there were usually a few parts of the day where they’d happen to pass in the hallways or see each other in The Pit, and Kyungsoo would get to exchange smiles and maybe a brief brush of their shoulders before the boss was off to work again.

They managed to squeeze in three mini-dates in the wee hours of the night, getting cocktails after work. Jongin was apologetic, that he wasn’t available enough to take Kyungsoo on a proper date yet, but he had an important trial coming up that couldn’t be postponed. Kyungsoo understood: Such was the life of a high-class partner of NYC’s premier law firm.

What he didn’t understand was Jongin’s insistence on being gentlemanly until they fit in a true ‘first date.’ At the end of each of their nights of drinks, Jongin drove Kyungsoo home and dropped him off with only a goodnight kiss to show for it. The first time it happened, Kyungsoo didn’t think much of it since they’d just fucked hours beforehand in Jongin’s office (while it reverberated around the entire building).

The second time, he didn’t let Jongin get far after that first chaste kiss, grabbing him by the tie and pulling him back for a steamier make-out that had them both gasping for air within minutes. But despite the reciprocal desire he could feel from Jongin’s skillful mouth, Kyungsoo was still bid goodnight with a sweet peck on the tip of his nose and gentle caress of his jawline.

The third time, Kyungsoo went straight to the point before Jongin could lean in to kiss him in the car. “Do you want to come up?” he blurted out. Jongin sucked in a deep breath, eyes searching his.

“Yes, but I really shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Lots of reasons. First of all, because I probably wouldn’t leave _and_ I probably wouldn’t sleep…” Jongin’s eyes trailed over Kyungsoo’s lips and down his body as he stroked along the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck, almost involuntarily tensing his hand around it to tug him closer before stopping.

“I’m okay with that,” Kyungsoo replied, a little breathlessly. The prospect of fucking Mr. Kim until dawn? He’s pulled plenty of all-nighters for law school and work. His body is well-trained to go without sleep, bring it on.

Jongin pulls him close and presses a light kiss to his hairline, warm breath tickling Kyungsoo’s scalp. “Don’t tempt me,” he grumbles. “Also, I feel bad that I went about this backwards.”

“You shouldn’t.” Kyungsoo clings closer, resting his chin on Jongin’s shoulder and settling into a warm embrace. “Besides, I came onto you first, remember?”

“Yes, but still. I had a plan and I recklessly threw it away and made things hard on us. I feel bad.”

Kyungsoo leans back to look at Jongin. “Are you saying you regret--”

“No.” Jongin’s interruption is firm, that no-nonsense lawyer edge to his voice which signifies the case is closed once and for all. “No, I just… you deserve better, Soo.”

 _‘I deserve dick,’_ Kyungsoo’s inner hoe protests, but he clamps his crass mouth shut and begrudgingly accepts a sweet kiss instead, waving goodbye with a sigh as his all-too-noble boyfriend drives off in his sleek BMW.

Kyungsoo shakes himself out of his distraction and refocuses on all the tasks on his desk. Right. He needs to re-prioritize since the summons Baekhyun gave him needs to go out in an hour. He should finish the current report he’s been writing and then do that background check Jongdae needs for his early afternoon court appearance. There’s also a slew of notarized copies that need to be faxed to an insurance company in Europe before the end of their business day. He slides the new assignment into his pile and sighs knowing he’ll be working straight through lunch again.

He’s so busy shuffling the manila folders around that he misses the sound of Hermes leather dress shoes approaching and the sight of broad arms perching atop the half-wall of his cubicle.

“Hi.”

No ridiculous nickname following the greeting? It must be-- Kyungsoo does a double take before breaking into a shy grin. “Hi.”

Mr. Kim is dapper as ever, in a full navy suit by Dior, complete with a gray herringbone tie today. His hair is styled with a graceful arch in his fringe that curves down and brushes along the outer edge of his brow. There’s a low murmur of voices across The Pit as other interns take notice of the partner and the way he’s casually leaning on Kyungsoo’s desk.

Kyungsoo clears his parched throat, aware of their audience, and asks politely, “Can I help you, Mr. Kim?”

“Yes, you can. I need you to go to lunch with me.”

Kyungsoo’s wide eyes light up, surprised. “Lunch?” His mood immediately lifts at the prospect of spending quality time with his infatuation, before he deflates like a balloon, looking at his stack of case files. “I really wish I could, but some of these are due in an hour.” He thumbs the tall pile, letting the pages ripple crisply for effect. “I was planning to skip lunch, and even then, I’m a little worried I won’t get them out on time.”

Mr. Kim frowns. “How many?”

“Three, after this one I’m putting the finishing touches on.”

The scowl on the partner’s handsome face deepens. “Are they overloading you on purpose? After I expressly told them not to treat you differently?” Mr. Kim is standing up taller and looking like an oh-so-scary boss, jaw tightening as he starts to look around The Pit.

“No,” Kyungsoo denies, “I think everyone’s just busy.” His eyes betray him, wandering over to the side of the room where Baekhyun is quizzing Lisa in pod B about a random episode of Law & Order he assigned everyone to watch because _“Jack McCoy is a goddamn legend.”_

Mr. Kim reaches out and grabs the file on top of Kyungsoo’s stack. “I’ll just--”

“No, please!” Kyungsoo whisper shouts, hands waving back and forth a little dramatically. “Don’t give it to someone else to do. They’ll resent me, maybe even think I’m putting you up to punishing them or something.”

“Who said I’m giving it to someone else?” he replies simply. He steps around Kyungsoo and sits down in the vacant chair to his left. Fishing his glasses out of the inner pocket of his coat, Mr. Kim settles the wire frame rims on his face and quickly scans through the case file before asking, “May I use your computer?”

Kyungsoo’s heart flutters as he realizes Jongin is going to help him out _directly_ , putting together the background check request himself. “G-go right ahead.”

There’s not really enough space at his desk for two people to work simultaneously, so Mr. Kim has to scooch close enough that their arms rub against each other a bit as he logs into the system and starts typing up the form. Kyungsoo bites his lower lip to keep his grin at bay, extremely tickled that Mr. Kim is willing to do grunt work just to be able to take him to lunch.

Okay, maybe this gentlemanly, romantic side of Jongin is something Kyungsoo is going to truly appreciate after all.

He tries to hurriedly finish the edits on his report but keeps getting sidetracked staring at Jongin’s elegant side profile. The partner catches him once and clucks at him. “Your draft, Mr. Do,” he says, pointing to the neglected paper with a hint of a smirk.

“Sorry, sir,” Kyungsoo mumbles back, feeling his ears go red. He buckles down and finishes up.

By the time Kyungsoo is done, Mr. Kim has not only completed the background check and printed it off for Jongdae - he’s also halfway done with the summons Baek needs. There’s something undeniably hot about the efficiency with which Mr. Kim works, eyes flying across the pages and small notes penned into the sides as he constructs his case from the info provided before typing up the formal request. Kyungsoo gathers the European docs for faxing, and when he returns, his desk is bare, the stack of manila folders now whittled down to nothing as they tore through it together in under half an hour. Mr. Kim is leaning back in his chair, one long leg crossed over the other, scrolling through his phone.

“You ready to eat?” he asks with a winsome smile.

 _Yes, please spread your legs and feed me your dick_. His boyfriend deserves a celebratory bj for all the time he just saved him.

“There’s a seafood place nearby that’s holding a table for us.”

Well, Kyungsoo supposes, that’s a reasonable second best lunch option.

“Sounds great,” he says with a grin, snagging his blazer off the back of his chair. His plain black suit looks so basic next to Mr. Kim’s fancy Dior one, but Kyungsoo wore his silver cufflinks today which classes it up a bit. He follows Mr. Kim out of The Pit, strutting a few steps behind him. On the way, he passes by Baekhyun, who double checks that he’s out the partner’s sightline before mouthing, _“Have fun with daddy.”_ Kyungsoo gives him a tight-lipped smile paired with his best _“piss off”_ glare and keeps moving.

They wait quietly until an elevator arrives, empty, and they step inside. Kyungsoo hits the button for the ground floor, and wordlessly, as the doors slide closed, Jongin intertwines their fingers together.

\--

Their lunch reservation is at a swanky Manhattan eatery, the kind with crystal chandeliers and pressed white linens on every table along with fine china from Milan. Jongin orders the grilled catch of the day and Kyungsoo follows suit. They exchange light chitchat about their families, and Kyungsoo smiles over cute pics of Jongin’s niece and nephew.

“So…” he ventures nonchalantly as their first course salads arrive, “does _this_ count as a date?”

Jongin chuckles softly and takes a sip of water before replying. “Not quite. I do have a business reason for needing to meet with you.”

“Oh?”

Jongin clears his throat and explains in formal professional tone, “As you know, part of the internship at KH Law includes direct mentoring by a partner. It’s one of the signature features that set our firm’s program apart from our competitors.”

Of course. Kyungsoo had almost forgotten, what with the distraction of a new boyfriend. It’s the last week of the internship and he still hadn’t been tapped by any of the four partners. Does that mean...

“I’ve been assigned as your mentor for this next week. So you’ll be reporting directly to me instead of Baekhyun and Jongdae for these final five days. If that’s okay with you,” he appends before taking a bite of his salad.

Freedom from The Pit bosses? Closely working alongside Mr. Kim each day? Late night assignments (God willing) with Jongin? Sounds like a fucking dream come true. “I’d be delighted,” he replies, trying to match the professional tenor of the conversation while containing a wide smile. “I’d been hoping to be paired with you, sincerely. I really admire your career progression and the work you’ve done in copyright law,” Kyungsoo gushes.

Jongin looks pleasantly surprised. “Really? You’ve looked up my case history?”

Kyungsoo looked up just about _everything_ on Mr. Kim after the first week at the firm, in hopes to impress him in the lucky case he’d land him for a mentor. He flushes, realizing the blurring of professional and, well, sexual interest might make this zealousness seem a little creepy. “Yeah, I might’ve studied up on it. I was still trying to decide if I wanted to go into intellectual property versus corporate law.”

Jongin hums thoughtfully, nodding. “Junmyeon could teach you more than I could if you wanted to do corporate--”

“I want to do” - _you-_ “intellectual property,” Kyungsoo says confidently.

Jongin smirks, catching the underlying concern and leaning closer with his next words. “You’re stuck with me as a mentor for this week either way, Kyungsoo. I wouldn’t let Junmyeon steal you. I just meant I’d be sure to connect you with him so you could talk next week or something, if that’d benefit your long-term goals.”

Oh. “That’s very kind.” Kyungsoo blushes, touched by the consideration. Jongin winks smoothly before sitting back upright and resuming eating at his salad. The conversation returns to its professional tone. “But seriously, I’ve decided on IP law. Besides, I don’t know how keen Junmyeon would be on meeting with me next week if it turns out I’m no longer with the firm.”

Jongin tilts his head to the side. “And why would you no longer be with the firm?”

Kyungsoo hasn’t missed how much attention Rose has continued to gather from The Pit bosses for her impeccable work. She’s outshone the pack, it’s clear, and rumor has it, there’s only going to be one, _maybe_ two hires. Kyungsoo takes his time chewing his fish to delay answering, uncertain whether he should be candid and gossip to his boyfriend like this. He isn’t looking for insider info on how many hires there will be and wants to avoid seeming like he has any ulterior motives, so he keeps his reply neutral.

“I’m just… not banking on it. And I do want only the best qualified person or persons to get the job,” he clarifies, hoping Jongin isn’t thinking about pulling any nepotism strings for him. He’s put in his application for full-time associate positions at a few other firms as backup. Ideally, he’ll still get a strong reference from someone in KH Law if he isn’t hired. “Anyway, no need to bother Junmyeon. I’m pursuing IP law.”

“Well, great, because I have a few different possible projects for you, but I really need help on this one copyright case. It’s the one I’ve been working on almost non-stop for weeks, and the court date is this Friday.”

Kyungsoo nods eagerly as Jongin starts filling him in on the background of the case while they dine on seared albacore in a citrus ginger sauce.

It’s going to be a jury trial, and while Jongin has a stellar record when cases have to see the inside of a courtroom, he always tries to ensure his defense cases are directed verdicts, coming from the judge’s interpretation of the law rather than from a jury. This is especially true in musical cases because juries are more easily emotionally swayed into believing everything is copyright infringement if it sounds even remotely similar, oftentimes ignoring the actual requirements of the law necessary to constitute true infringement. His client is in a bad spot because the copyright claims were filed almost simultaneously, but the plaintiff’s song was released to the public first, making it seem as though the defendant potentially copied the melody.

As Jongin wraps up the details on the case, a tall, slender man in a suit with extravagant black and silver embroidery all over the jacket saunters over to their table. He’s wearing a pair of Bulgari sunglasses and a cocksure smile on his face. “Jongin.”

Jongin doesn’t turn to look at the man, eyes staying steady on Kyungsoo as he takes a sip from his glass. “Did you hear something?” he asks Soo, before shaking his head. “Probably just a gnat.”

“Oh very mature.”

“About as mature as wearing sunglasses indoors, Kris.”

The stranger yanks his sunglasses off with a flourish and ignores the comment, pretending to be unaffected. Jongin smiles into his wine glass as he takes another drink, still not giving the man the satisfaction of his full attention.

“I haven’t received any motions to suppress evidence from your office, which is surprising, since your usual tactic includes drowning my minions in paperwork only to get half the motions dismissed in the end.” Kris bends 90 degrees at the waist to get in Jongin’s face, finally succeeding in getting eye contact after physically intruding upon his line of vision.

Jongin’s stare is cold. “Half still carry. I wouldn’t go around flaunting that 50% of your evidence tends to be bullshit.” Kyungsoo watches the muscles in Kris’s jaw tense. “Besides, maybe I’m biding my time with this one so you have less time to counter the angle I’ll take.”

There’s a stare-off between the two men that lasts an uncomfortably long time. Kris stands back up to his full height with a light scoff, somehow satisfied. “Now who’s full of shit. You’ve got no angle, Kim. You and your client are going down.” He goes to replace his sunglasses but seems to notice Kyungsoo for the first time and pauses. “Who’s this?”

“Leave while I’m still being polite, Wu,” Jongin levels firmly.

Kris ignores him and speaks directly to Kyungsoo, who sits up a little straighter under the attention. “If you’re a client, let me assure you that you’d be in much better hands at Wu & Associates.”

“I’m not a client,” Kyungsoo clarifies in a polite voice.

With a quirked brow and a salacious smile, Kris continues. “Well, if your relationship is more _personal_ in nature, let me still assure you that you’d be in much better hands at Wu--”

“That’s enough, sleazebag,” Jongin cuts in. “I’ll see you in court.”

Kris regards Kyungsoo one more time before turning to leave, a dismissive wave over his shoulder at Jongin. “Looking forward to Friday!”

It’s quiet at their table for a moment, only the sound of silver clanking against china from the other diners in their vicinity.

“Not friends, I take it,” Kyungsoo says tentatively.

“There’s… history there,” Jongin replies flatly, downing the last of his wine.

“And when he said Friday, he means…”

“The copyright case. Yeah, he’s the opposing counsel.”

Great. Now is probably _not_ the time to tell Jongin that Wu & Associates is one of the other places Kyungsoo sent his resume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Mr. Kim :))))) Chapter 2 should be posted by the end of the week! Talk to me in the comments - I always reply <3


	2. Chapter 2

Their walk back to the office building is not as chipper as the walk to lunch, Jongin more in his own head, probably ruminating on the case. Kyungsoo decides not to disrupt his concentration, walking beside him in companionable silence. He’s sure Baekhyun replenished his bare desk in The Pit with work while he was out. He’ll keep busy with that and be patient until Jongin stops by again with tasks for this important case.

When they get to the elevators in the lobby, Kyungsoo gives him a sincere, “Thanks for lunch” and goes to push the down button, but Jongin smoothly intercepts his hand and pushes the up button instead.

“Come up to my office?”

Well, Kyungsoo’s not gonna say no to that.

They step into an empty elevator, and Jongin hits the button for the 10th floor. When the doors shut, Jongin sneaks a hand along Kyungsoo’s waist and steps into his space, body slowly pressing him against the elevator wall. Kyungsoo takes a deep inhale, reveling in Jongin’s earthy cologne and feeling his body buzz to life from the boss’s sudden closeness. “We’ve got nine floors. Take my mind off the case?” Jongin murmurs, nosing along Kyungsoo’s cheek.

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo whispers back, hands gently settling around the back of Jongin’s neck. He turns his face to let their mouths meet in a soft kiss. It’s feather light, almost teasing, and it sends a shiver all the way through Kyungsoo’s body. He can feel Jongin’s warm breath stutter, hot on his lips as they push and pull in a gentle rhythm. So tender, so intoxicating, he’s feeling woozy. A slow lick along Kyungsoo’s bottom lip has him letting out a whimper and leaning harder into the kiss, needing more, more...

The whir of the elevator peters out _much_ too soon as it slows to a stop on only the 6th floor to pick up more passengers. Damn it.

Jongin feels the car lurch to a halt as well and peels himself off of Kyungsoo milliseconds before the doors open. Two paralegals walk in and oh boy, this just got awkward.

“Hi, Kyungsoo.”

“Hi, Sehun.” He offers a little wave and commands his breathing to be slow and steady instead of hitched like it was moments earlier.

“Mr. Kim.” Sehun acknowledges the boss flatly. “Jisoo, this is one of our _esteemed_ partners,” he explains to the girl with him. The tone in his voice teeters on the edge between sarcasm and sincerity.

“Oh, hello! I’m the new paralegal,” she greets them with a small bow.

Mr. Kim gives a curt head nod. Kyungsoo ponders how, a few weeks ago, he would’ve attributed the stern face Mr. Kim is currently wearing as a standard part of the stoic, mysterious air surrounding Jongin Kim, badass partner. But now, it’s evident to Kyungsoo that he’s just flat irritated that their makeout session has been disrupted, and by none other than Sehun. Actually. Maybe this is just his face for Sehun.

The awkward silence is suffocating, poor Jisoo even succumbing to a light cough, choking on the tension in the air as Kyungsoo avoids eye contact while Sehun won’t stop looking back and forth between him and Mr. Kim. Sehun’s eyes trail lower for a half second and-- oh shit, Mr. Kim is sporting a suspicious bulge in his slacks and doing nothing to shield it, unapologetically staring back at the paralegal as if to say _‘and what about it?’_

“Well, I’m going to show her around the library,” Sehun says tersely when the elevator stops at the 9th floor. “See ya, Soo.”

“Bye,” Kyungsoo says weakly as the paralegals get off.

“He calls you Soo?” Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo shrugs, waving it off. “Lots of people call me Soo. Like my landlady, who still can’t pronounce Kyungsoo even after two years,” he says with a trace of an eyeroll.

Jongin laughs with a commiserating smile.

They arrive at the partners’ top floor and Zitao greets them with distracted wave from behind his receptionist desk as he prattles on his headset, yelling at the courier service for delivering packages to the wrong offices today.

“I went by Jonny a lot as a kid,” Jongin confides as they walk down the partners’ corridor. “You’d think New York would be worldly enough to handle a Korean name but, eh. What about you? Did your parents give you an English name?”

“Yeah, Christian. It didn’t stick.”

They’ve arrived at Jongin’s office, and Kyungsoo follows the boss in after he unlocks the door. Jongin heads to the stately wardrobe behind his desk to hang up his suit jacket, and Kyungsoo is faced with a dilemma: Should he… close the door behind him? Is that presumptuous? Leave it open?

After a few seconds of deliberation, he clicks it shut.

The sound catches Jongin’s ear and he turns to look at Kyungsoo, eyebrow lightly quirked with interest.

“I still had three floors left,” Kyungsoo says lowly, aiming for alluring. It comes out a lot less confident than he’d intended, voice getting drowned out by the air conditioner kicking in.

Jongin summons him closer with a friendly crook of his fingers. “What’d you say?” He settles into his leather desk chair and waits for Kyungsoo’s answer.

Kyungsoo gnaws on his bottom lip, suddenly feeling a tidal wave of self-consciousness crash over him as he stands in front of Mr. Kim, who has slipped his wire frame glasses back on and actually looks ready to work. “In th-the elevator, I was supposed to have three more floors…”  Shit, now he’s the thirsty intern pathetically begging for kisses.

Before he can wilt away, embarrassed, Jongin smirks and takes his hand to tug Kyungsoo until he’s standing between the boss’s long legs. “You’re irresistible when you’re forward, do you know that?”

Kyungsoo takes that as an invitation and leans down to kiss him, a bit more heat behind this kiss than the ones they shared in the elevator. Jongin’s hands glide up the back of his thighs sensually and keep going, causing him to suck in air and reflexively pull with the fingers he’s threaded into Jongin’s hair.

“Lunch was a little like a date, right?” Jongin asks, fingertips skating over the round curve of his ass. Kyungsoo nods vigorously. “So we can be a little naughty.”

Kyungsoo latches onto the permission and sucks hungrily on Jongin’s tongue, wanting so badly to drop and suck on something else. The suggestive action isn’t lost on Jongin, who presses his tongue rigid and moans in response to the simulated fellacio that Kyungsoo’s giving. He palms Kyungsoo’s ass more aggressively through his slacks, kneading the full cheeks up and together, and then letting them fall with a bounce as his long fingers trace down the center crack.

Kyungsoo climbs into Jongin’s chair and onto his lap, knees bracketing either side of his hips and lowering himself down to rut against him. He can feel his cock swelling when there’s a rapid knock on the office door.

Kyungsoo squeaks and lets Jongin’s tongue slip out of his mouth, sliding quickly down off the chair and hiding underneath the desk as the door swings open. He crosses his fingers he made it there without the visitor seeing him.

“Hey, Jongin.” It sounds like… Luhan? Maybe? Kyungsoo hasn’t committed all the partners’ voices to memory. (Just the one…)

“What’s up?” Jongin plays it cool, still lounging in his chair and retrieving a cleaning cloth from his desk drawer. He pulls his glasses off and wipes away the light fog on the lenses, clouded over with Kyungsoo’s breaths from their heated makeout. His lips are tugged up ever so slightly at the edges as he polishes the lenses, eyes flicking from the frames in his lap to Kyungsoo’s eyes under the desk for a fleeting second, before returning to the visitor in his office.

Kyungsoo is on his knees, shielded by the lower walls of the oak desk, face level with Jongin’s crotch. What a cruel joke by the universe that he’s finally this close and he can’t act on his urges. It’s like taunting a parched man with a water bottle and not letting him suck it dry. He tries to distract himself by placing his hands on Jongin’s knees, gripping them tightly.

“I left my file in here earlier,” Luhan explains, walking over to the sitting area in Jongin’s office and swiping a manila folder from the glass coffee table. “You go to lunch yet?”

“Yeah, already back.” Kyungsoo’s hands creep higher up Jongin’s thighs, partly out of his control, partly because he can detect the outline of the boss’s boner in his navy slacks and can’t help but want to see if it’ll flex as his fingers slide closer. Jongin sucks in a breath at the touch and- yep, his cock raises up a little, kinda like it’s saluting Kyungsoo.

“You doing okay?” Luhan asks, odd tone to his question.

Kyungsoo retracts his hands and sits on them so they don’t cause any more trouble.

“I’m fine. Just trying to figure out the copyright case,” Jongin replies tersely.

“Ah, that is a tricky one,” Luhan hums in understanding. His footfalls can be heard on the carpet as he returns back to the door, pausing as he opens it to taunt: “I get that you need an outlet for the stress, Jongin, but next time, leave a tie on the door handle as a warning. Not everyone wants to walk in on that shit.” What. “Bye, Kyungsoo!” Luhan calls loudly before slipping out.

Kyungsoo squeezes his eyes closed and waits until he hears the door click all the way shut before emerging from under the desk, flushed red. Jongin pecks his cheek as Kyungsoo groans, mortified. “He knew I was here?”

“It would seem so,” Jongin says, lightly chuckling at his blush. “Don’t worry, though. Luhan is the most chill of the bunch.”

“Are there other people, besides Luhan, that have a key to your office?”

“What? No, Luhan doesn’t have a key. No one does besides me... but it doesn’t lock automatically when you shut it,” Jongin explains.

“Wait, so you knew anyone could walk in?” Kyungsoo says, eyes wide.

“I--” Jongin licks over his lips nervously, “I guess I didn’t realize you _didn’t_ know that. I’m sorry.”

Kyungsoo pats his cheeks a few times, trying to will the blush to go down, and shakes his head with a snort. “You’re such an exhibitionist, oh my God.”

“I mean, all good trial lawyers enjoy showing off their talents, right?” Jongin jokes with a lopsided smile and devilish poke of his tongue between his teeth.

Kyungsoo gently whops him on the shoulder but laughs along. Eyes crinkled in genuine delight, Jongin spins him around and pulls him back on his lap, perching him on his knee and sliding the chair over to his computer monitor. Leaning his cheek against Kyungsoo’s shoulder, Jongin pulls up the folder titled “Case vs Wu” and sweetly asks, “Help me think through this one?”

Kyungsoo nods, eager to assist and enjoying the idea of being cozy together like this while working.

The spend the rest of the work day going over the case, Kyungsoo reading through what’s already been filed and marking notes for leads they should follow up on while Jongin searches for tactics taken in recent case dockets. Jongin orders delivery from the fried chicken place down the street for dinner, and they continue working well into the evening. They end around 11pm with a tender parting kiss outside the lobby and a promise to see each other bright and early the next day.

\----

On Tuesday, Kyungsoo reports to his desk in The Pit shortly after sunrise and feels his anger crackle to life when he sees how much shit is piled on top of it. He tosses his briefcase under the desk and starts flipping through the folders, moving several large tomes of case law to the side. These files... there must be more than a dozen of them. And they all have names of other interns on them that have been crossed out. Written underneath instead in large letters is “Kyungsoo,” with a sloppy phallus doodled between the two o’s at the end of his name. Oh for the love of…

“Who turned my name into balls?” he yells to a mostly empty room, although he already knows the answer.

“Roses don’t have round petals, you dumb jerks!” Across The Pit, Rose is combing through a similar mess on her desk. Kyungsoo can see her numerous case files also have other intern names crossed out and Rose written in large letters instead, with circular petals going around the “o” in her name.

Jongdae and Baekhyun emerge from a back room with coffees in hand, like the evil villains they are, lying in wait.

“Well, the original idea was to rename you ‘Roose’ and make the o’s into boobs, but Dae thought that might verge on sexual harassment,” Baek says, blowing steam off his latte.

“And drawing dicks all over my name isn’t??” Kyungsoo asks incredulously, waving an example at them.

“Oh come off it. Everyone knows you love dick and we just gifted you a dozen. A dozen roses for the lady, a dozen dicks for the cockgobbler. Happy Tuesday,” Jongdae says with a shit eating grin.

“Cut the crap,” Rose barks. “What’s going on? You know that I’m being mentored by Junmyeon this week and report directly to him.”

“Yeah, and I’m reporting to Jongin,” Kyungsoo adds on.

“Isn’t that _daddy_ to you?”

“Oh my God, Baek, for the umpteenth time, I do not call him daddy!”

“Maybe you should,” Jongdae suggests between sips of coffee.

UGH. “I don’t have time for this!” Kyungsoo and Rose yell in unplanned unison, pointing to their piles.

“We know. That is The Point,” Baekhyun gestures like it’s obvious.

“You see, kids,” Jongdae condescends, putting on airs of a professor as he strolls down the center aisle of The Pit like it’s his lecture hall, “ _if_ you become a full-time associate, you will never have enough time, and yet, you’ll have to _make_ time and keep your head above water with _all_ the clients assigned to you. Did you know I once had 30 active cases on my list? It’s just the way it goes if you’re going to succeed in the big leagues. So consider this your final challenge.”

Is this some kind of promise that they’ve already been selected? Or is it the final showdown for a single associate spot...?

Kyungsoo and Rose meet eyes, trying assess how the other plans to handle this. Should they rebel together? Compete to outshine each other?

“What are all the other interns doing this week if you gave us their work?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Ah, we’ll find something for them to do.”

“I’ve always wanted to know how many tiles are on the mosaic wall in the lobby,” Baekhyun taps his chin, scheming up all kinds of awful exercises in futility.

“Fine.” Rose flips her hair, takes several folders, and starts heading toward the elevators. “I’m off to see if Junmyeon’s already in.” Her kitten heels clack angrily on the floor as she goes, eyes concentrated on reading the first case while she pushes the up button and waits for an elevator car.

Kyungsoo stares at his mess of a desk, debating if he should follow Rose’s strategy of doggedly multitasking her way through it. But… Jongin needs him right now. That copyright case seems important to him personally as well as professionally. He can’t… he really can’t let him down by getting distracted with work that Baek and Dae _don’t even have a right to assign him._

Ass-sign him. He sees one folder has the o’s in his name turned into a plump bubble butt instead of balls hanging off a dick.

“Ah, that’s right.” Baekhyun peers over his cubicle wall at the folder. “There’s one ass in there. I drew that on the first one before remembering you were clearly the bottom on that intercom fuck and would more likely appreciate dicks--”

“I’m busy, Baek,” he says icily, and The Pit boss has the decency to shut up for once.

Kyungsoo scans the names that had been crossed out on the files and sees one that was supposed to be for Chanyeol. He grabs a sticky note and scribbles his friend’s name on it, slapping the post-it on top. Another file originally meant for Jennie gets the same treatment, a new sticky note with her name on it covering up the doodle dick. He can trust his former podmates to do him a solid and pull their weight on case work… right? Come on, Dumbfucks, pull through.

The Asswipes are more likely to rally around Rose, and may also tip her off to Kyungsoo’s strategy, so he avoids dolling those cases back to their original assignees.

Kyungsoo checks his watch. It’s 7:00am, and soon, people are going to start trickling into the office, including Jongin, if he hasn’t already. He does a rapid flip through several more folders, pulling out a few corporate law cases he runs across and adding them to his stack for Yeol since that’s his chosen specialty. Kyungsoo drops the files off in Pod D and scrawls a quick message for Chanyeol atop of the pile. _“Handle these cases and I’ll admit you’re my best friend in this hell hole”_

Rushing back to his desk, he writes brief personal notes on the folders that were meant for his fellow Pod C interns, kindly asking if they would be willing to get a start on these cases for him, for the sake of Cockgobbling camaraderie. The worst they could do is say no, he supposes, and then he’s right back to where he started.

At the end of this sorting spree, there are still four files left without an owner. These… well these will have to wait for now. Kyungsoo shoves them in his desk drawer and hustles out of The Pit.

Only to run smack into Sehun as he rounds the corner toward the elevators, knocking the poor guy to the ground.

“Oh I’m so sorry!” he exclaims, offering a hand to pull the paralegal up from the floor.

“Naw, it’s okay. Damn, they really need to put one of those convex mirrors up to prevent collisions on this corner. It’s like they’re asking for a lawsuit or something,” Sehun jokes.

Kyungsoo laughs affably at the irony and receives a bright smile from Sehun in return. Ah, he’s missed this. Things have been weird between them since the fuck heard round the world, but Sehun truly was one of his best friends at the firm before that. The awkward air seems to be returning quickly, though, as they both stand there unsure what to say.

“I--” Kyungsoo starts, but has no idea where he’s going with the sentence. _‘I’m sorry you had to hear me getting plowed by the boss, no hard feelings right?’_ No, no he doesn’t owe him an apology, that’s not the point, but saying he’s missed Sehun might send the wrong message. “Uh, I hope you’re having a good week?” he finishes lamely.

“It’s alright,” Sehun shrugs. “It’s actually pretty quiet since I’m only tasked with helping Jisoo learn the ropes. A lot of _‘here’s this, there’s that, avoid Jongdae like the plague.’_ You know, basic tips.” Kyungsoo gives an appreciative snort. “How about you?”

“I’m good. Well, except for the fact The Pit bosses just dumped a truckload of cases on Rose and I today, knowing we don’t have time to complete them all,” he shares honestly, getting a pitying grimace from Sehun.

“Do you need me to get references for you? Or Jisoo can get them,” he quickly amends. “If it’d be weird for me to…”

“That would be amazing, actually,” Kyungsoo admits, eyes lighting up. “I tried to recruit some of the other interns to help me out, but I’m not sure if Baek is going to sideline them with ridiculous riddles, and I’ve still got several cases tucked in my drawer for later. If anything jumps out to you, I mean, only if you have time--”

“No worries,” Sehun says. “I’ll see if I can get started on any for you.”

“Thanks. A lot, Sehun. You’re a great… paralegal.” Kyungsoo cringes at himself for how lame it sounds. Co-worker-zoned. But Sehun just laughs.

“And you’re a great intern. Seriously. And I hope you don’t feel… coerced into doing more here than your job requires.” His words are hesitant and Kyungsoo catches the double-meaning. Sehun’s stressed that Mr. Kim is taking advantage of him-- Oh shit, he better set the record straight.

“No, no I don’t feel pressured. About that. Not at all,” he clarifies.

Sehun seems genuinely relieved. “Okay, good. Sorry, I didn’t mean to sound presumptuous. I just wasn’t sure and--”

“No I get it. I appreciate you looking out for me,” Kyungsoo says sincerely. “You always have, since I arrived here, and I’m grateful for that. Really.”

“Well, you’ve always been the nicest intern to us paralegals. Most interns are so stressed trying to seem like they belong with the full-time lawyers, they don’t want to associate with lowly admin assistants of the firm. You treat us like humans, not gophers. So thank _you_.”

They share a friendly smile, and it’s like a big weight dissipates. Things are gonna be okay between them. Thank God, ‘cause Kyungsoo needs every friend he can get this last week if he has any chance to survive this final gauntlet.

“I gotta go,” Kyungsoo explains apologetically, checking his watch.

“Go ahead, I’ll check on the files and leave any books or notes on your desk that I think will be of help.”

“Thanks, Sehun.”

With a nod, Sehun presses the up button to summon the elevator for him and waves as he walks off into The Pit.

\----

Jongin paces the floor of his office, tossing a tennis ball up and catching it over and over as he thinks. A little physical activity to get the juices flowing, he said when he started. Well it certainly works for Kyungsoo, causing him to salivate while not-so-sneakily ogling the flex of Mr. Kim’s exposed forearms, his white dress shirt sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

Unfortunately, it’s Wednesday, and they’ve still made little progress on the copyright lawsuit.

“At the end of the day, it’s a he-said, he-said case. There’s not enough to prove which person stole the melody in question from the other, or hell, if they wrote it together,” Kyungsoo surmises from his chair. He sets down one set of papers from the table and picks up another, failing to see anything new. They’ve been pouring over their client’s testimony for three days straight, along with witnesses’ accounts of the falling out of the two songwriting partners. Business partners who were also _romantic_ partners. With the relationship baggage mixed into the drama, it’s starting to seem more like a nasty divorce case than a copyright case.

“I agree with you,” Jongin says, “but that unfortunately puts the onus on us to prove the copyright office shouldn’t have granted the plaintiff copyright in the first place and needs to void it. That’s a steep hill to climb.” The boss sets the tennis ball down and sinks into a small couch, peering over all the strewn papers on the coffee table. Jongin pushes up his glasses to rest on top of his head and rubs at his eyes, tired from focusing so long on the documents today. The way the wire frames perch in his hair causes a cowlick to curl down onto his cheekbone. So cute. Kyungsoo fights the urge to brush it back out of the way.

Kyungsoo plays their client’s song from his phone again, as background music this time, rather than looking for clues. It’s somber, but soothing. It’s interesting, how different the two songs are despite sharing the same notes in the hook. The plaintiff’s song is a rage-filled tune about him against the world, while the defendant’s song is a mournful ballad about loss. “There’s enough space in the world for both of these songs. I wonder why they can’t coexist without a lawsuit.”

“Yeah, but then we’d be out of jobs,” Jongin jokes, then sighs. “It’s kinda ironic, how these clients found their way to me and Wu.”

Kyungsoo tries not to seem too eager to learn about the backstory, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the copyright document he’s been scanning. “How so?”

“We dated the same guy in law school.”

“Oh?”

“Without knowing it.”

Yikes. Kyungsoo stops pretending to read legal papers and gives Jongin his full attention. “What happened?”

“Our competitive spirits got the better of us at first. Ugly words were exchanged. We both dropped the guy, but the resentment spilled over anyway. And then we coped, well, akin to these songs,” Jongin chuckles. “Kris was angry, fucked everything that moved for awhile and made sure everyone knew about it. I retreated into loneliness for several months, but put it to good use by focusing on studying. Which is why I’m here and he’s still not made partner despite being at his dad’s firm.” Jongin makes a childish smug face, and Kyungsoo snickers at this playfulness. He takes it as a cue he can drop formalities for a minute and moves onto the small sofa where Jongin is sitting, settling into the boss’s side. Jongin makes an appreciative noise, pressing a quick kiss to Kyungsoo’s temple before wrapping an arm around him and leaning his head on top of Kyungsoo’s.

“You think he took the case to get under your skin?” Kyungsoo wonders aloud.

“Nah, but I’m sure he’s emotionally invested in it, will push the point that his client was there first when it comes to filing copyright and releasing his song. Winners keepers, losers weepers, kinda stuff. He’ll end up unlikable to the jury. And this is the kind of case that can absolutely hinge on who the jury likes more. So we’ll just have to charm them, seem like the more sympathetic party that wasn’t looking for trouble. Our guy didn’t sue and isn’t countersuing. Our client submitted his copyright request before the other released the song. We’ll let the other side look like the angry teammate who took credit for a joint project, and then threw a tantrum.” Jongin muses over this while swirling gentle fingers along the nape of Kyungsoo’s neck.

“Sounds wise,” he mumbles breathily, enjoying the hypnotic strokes. He’s melting into the touches when he reflects on how honest Jongin just was with regards to his past, and realizes he needs to come clean with his present. “I feel like I should tell you… back in the spring when I applied for this internship, I applied to the one at Wu & Associates, too.”

“I’m not surprised,” Jongin says calmly. “It’s another popular choice among law students in the area.”

“And I’ve also applied there for a full-time position, in case things don’t pan out here.”

The fingers on his neck go still. Jongin stares at him a long second. With a completely serious face, he says, “Okay. But fair warning if you take that job: On your first day there, I _will_ come to the building and fuck you in your office loud enough that Kris is sure to hear it.”

Kyungsoo feels his face warm over in a deep blush as he laughs. “That’s…” _tempting_ , he doesn’t say. “You’d get me fired on my first day,” he protests.

“On what charge?”

“I don’t know, unprofessionalism in the office?”

“Well, I suppose we can’t have that…” Jongin caresses over a heated cheek and presses a wet kiss to Kyungsoo’s supple lips. “Maybe we fuck in the garage on the hood of Kris’s car or something instead.”

All of these dirty fantasies are making Kyungsoo’s thirst surge again. He kisses Jongin back, hard, while trying not to let his dick get its hopes up. They’ve had a few saucy makeout sessions here in the office this week, but still no sex. Yesterday’s session had Kyungsoo riled up enough he was about ready to mash the intercom button on purpose in hopes of enticing Jongin to finish what he keeps starting - but the boss always scales back right when things are getting good. Kyungsoo isn’t sure anymore if this is about being gentlemanly, or if that’s just a cover for a secret superstition. Does Jongin always forgo sex the week of a big trial for good luck? Or is he simply into orgasm denial in general? All of the above? These questions feel too personal to ask directly in such an early stage of the relationship, so Kyungsoo settles on that forwardness his boyfriend supposedly likes. “Stop talking about fucking me and do it already,” he challenges between heated kisses.

For a split second, he thinks that might’ve actually done the trick, as Jongin grabs him by the belt and yanks to lay him down flat on the sofa, hovering above him and panting hard. Jongin indulges in a bruising kiss, heavy enough to really pin Kyungsoo down into the springy upholstery of the loveseat, before seeming to remember himself. He nips gently at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip before slowly pulling back and standing up. “Friday,” he says, voice rough with lust. “After we win at trial.” Mr. Kim slides his glasses back down from his hair to his nose, and his jaw tightens as he grabs a paper at random from the table to scrutinize the case evidence once more, snatching the tennis ball with his other hand to bounce it roughly off the ground with each pacing step.

Still flat on his back, legs dangling half off the sofa, Kyungsoo stares up at the ceiling and sighs. They better fucking win, or Kyungsoo will sue the claimant for emotional dickstress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this fic is tagged orgasm denial, sort of. We are all getting denied ok ;)
> 
> It's been a terrible week in the news. I almost didn't publish bc of that but I had promised y'all I would and hope this story serves to make you smile. Another (final?) long ch next weekend. Talk to me in the comments! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration pic for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a lawyer, please excuse any legal inaccuracies in the courtroom.
> 
> Also! @akiirameta drew this [cute poster](https://twitter.com/akiirameta/status/1105566944185454592) of lawyer!Kyungsoo mimicking the Legally Blonde movie poster, please give it some love.

It’s Thursday afternoon, and Jongin has been scowling at his computer screen for over an hour. Kyungsoo can’t tear his eyes away from how the boss keeps biting his thumb, the whole frustrated aura of Mr. Kim oozing too much sex appeal. He finally cracks, pushing out of his chair and crossing Jongin’s office with purpose.

“What do you say we take a break?” Kyungsoo purrs at him, fingers gliding along Jongin’s collar before he spins the boss’s chair to face him. He kneads the back of Jongin’s neck as he comments, “That request for production can wait, right? You have so much tension, pent up and needing release.” Jongin lightly moans at the neck massage, eyelids dropping half-mast in response to the therapeutic touch. “All this stress isn’t good for you.”

Jongin’s unfocused eyes flicker over to Kyungsoo’s and he smirks. “What are you, my doctor?”

Kyungsoo lifts Jongin’s wireframe glasses delicately off the boss’s nose and slips them on his own face instead. “I can be,” he says coyly. Jongin watches him with keen interest, humming appreciatively at this visual of Soo wearing his specs. “How about I administer a physical exam to find the source of your problem?” he suggests with an arched brow. He trails his hands down Jongin’s sides, practically drooling as he feels the solid ab muscles tense with his touch. “Well, absolutely  _ nothing _ wrong with this,” he murmurs, making flirting eye contact as he strokes over them again.

His boyfriend’s pupils are darkening, encouraging Kyungsoo to keep up this game.

“Tell me, when was your last orgasm, Mr. Kim?” he asks while pretending to palpate the firm muscles along his boyfriend’s hips.

“Six days ago,” Jongin says breathily.

Wait. “You came without me?” Kyungsoo can’t help but look offended. He thought Jongin was focused on harnessing the power of his sperm for maximum trial badassery or something.

“Moment of weakness in the shower the night you tried to invite me up after drinks,” he explains. “Couldn’t stop thinking about you and your intentions.”

Kyungsoo’s ego is soothed and he starts to unbuckle Jongin’s pants. “Well this is obviously the  _ root-- _ ” he palms over the base of Jongin’s dick -- “of your problem. It’s been much too long since you let someone else take care of you. Let’s fix that shall we?” Jongin lets out a husky moan as Kyungsoo wraps his hands around the boss’s thick cock and pulls it out to bring it to his lips, feeling them stretch as he sinks down on the big, hard d--

“Kyungsoo? Where’s Kyungsoo?”

At the sound of his name, Kyungsoo jolts awake at his desk in The Pit. Who the fuck is disturbing this much needed nap? Can’t even get any goddamn action in his imagination without getting interrupted.

“Oh he’s not in this pod anymore,” he hears Jennie explain to the puzzled paralegal before her. Jisoo. She’s got a certified letter in her hand, the one Kyungsoo’s been waiting on. It’s got exculpatory evidence that’s needed to finish one of the side quest cases The Pit bosses from hell assigned him. Kyungsoo checks his watch and realizes he’s lost half an hour in his dreamworld. Shit, he’s got be at a meeting with the copyright client in ten minutes.

“The company directory said he’s supposed to be in Pod D?” Jisoo says uncertainly, pulling out her phone to check again.

“Yeah, but he was… moved,” Jennie hesitates, like she isn’t sure if she should go into the whole backstory or not. Fuck it, he does  _ not _ have time for this.

“I’m a Cockgobbler now!” Kyungsoo yells, waving his arm around with an angry flourish to flag Jisoo’s attention.

“Yasss, own it, Soo,” Baekhyun yodels from the other side of the room.

Jisoo scuttles over to his desk with a pink tint on her cheeks. “Sorry, here you go. And…” her voice drops to whisper quiet. “Another letter came in for you. Sehun told me to hand deliver it discreetly.” She slips out a letter from inside her blazer, embossed with a return address of Wu & Associates.

Oh. “Thanks, Jisoo. And tell Sehun I said thank you, too.” Kyungsoo takes the letter carefully from her hands and opening it under the cover of his desk. It’s an interview invitation for the full-time associate’s spot he applied for. He’s made it to the final round. This is… good news, right? Something to fall back on. He quickly folds the letter back up and hides it in his briefcase, trying to ignore the turn of his stomach. He’s almost  _ positive _ he used his home address for all his applications, not KH Law firm’s. 

Does Kris know that he was Jongin’s lunch date earlier this week and assigned to his copyright case? Is the timing of this delivery, with tomorrow being the trial date, supposed to throw off his loyalties? Maybe he’s overthinking this. Maybe everyone that made the final round got their letters today. 

In any case, Kyungsoo can call them next week to set up the interview. No need to risk getting on Kris’s radar right now if he hasn’t figured it out yet. He rips into the certified letter and hastily adds it to the proper case file before grabbing his copyright notes and rushing to prep the client for trial.

\----

It’s Friday. D-day. (As in Dick Day, hopefully.) 

In a neat stack on his desk, Kyungsoo piles all of the cases The Pit bosses gave him earlier in the week. Chanyeol and Jennie were gracious enough to do the ones Kyungsoo handed off to them, and several other interns put in time on one case or another between the various scavenger tasks Baek and Dae kept doling out. Hurray for winning friends this summer; they really saved him several hours of sleep here in the home stretch. Kyungsoo did a small handful of the cases himself and has browsed over the others. Most of these are rock solid, a few are half-assed, but all are  _ done _ , and hopefully, that’s what counts.

“Aww, did you dress up for us on your last day?” Jongdae coos as he walks up to Kyungsoo’s desk.

“I’m assisting Mr. Kim in court today,” Kyungsoo explains. 

Jongdae circles around him, taking in his new suit. He lets out a low whistle. “Is that Prada? From the new collection in the window display on Madison Avenue?”

Leave it to Jongdae to stay up on these kinds of details. Kyungsoo blushes under the scrutiny. “Yeah…” 

“Hey, Baek!” Dae calls to his partner in crime across the room. “I didn’t realize we were paying interns so much these days!”

Baekhyun prances over, quip ready. “Ah we aren’t, but did you forget? Kyungsoo’s got a sugar daddy now.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and reminds himself not to crack at the razzing now. Today’s the last day. Suck it up and deal. “I bought it for myself as a treat for completing this  _ rigorous _ internship. Plus, I wanted to represent the firm well at trial, and given that I’ll mostly been seen and not heard since I’m only assisting, I figured I might as well put forth my best effort in my appearance.” He fiddles with the cuff on his blazer, trying to make it lay properly.

“Don’t worry, you look very fuckable.” Baekhyun gives him a greasy ‘okay’ sign while Jongdae simultaneously pops two thumbs up. It’s like these two share one last snarky braincell between them.

“ _ Anyway,” _ Kyungsoo says, ignoring them, “I gotta run. Here are the cases you assigned me for the week.” He takes the stack of files and shoves them into Baekhyun’s arms.

“Wait, are you coming to the afterparty tonight?” Dae asks.

“I… hope to have other plans.”

“Hey! I’m offended, Fucktoy. Bros before daddies.”

Kyungsoo fights the urge to eyeroll. “Bye, Baek.”

On his way out of The Pit, he passes Rose stumbling her way in. She looks… like she hasn’t had her beauty rest. For several days in a row. Her usually pristine hair is looped into a low, frizzy bun and the dark circles under her eyes tell the story of sleepless nights. “I did it,” she says curtly, dropping several case files onto her desk in a messy heap. She unlatches her leather satchel and pulls out several more, letting them slap onto the desk haphazardly as she drops each one down, raising the last one in the air and letting it fall, like a mic drop. “Every. Last. One.” She glares at Jongdae and Baekhyun, almost daring them to say anything other than  _ ‘well done, queen.’ _ She looks fierce as  _ fuck, _ wow.

“Good job,” Kyungsoo murmurs with a weak smile at her. Neither of the Pit bosses make any remarks, and he’s not sure if that means they’re impressed or just scared. Either way, it seems likely that Rose passed this last test. 

Well, hopefully they’ll hire two associates...

\-----

Kris walks the court’s floor with a lazy swagger, his long limbs taking their time to approach his witness. “Please tell us, Ms. Jones, what happened the night that the defendant claims to have co-written the melody?” 

Ms. Jones, the smug blonde on the witness stand, nods helpfully and leans toward the mic. “I dropped by the studio, around eleven o’clock, to pick up Joe,” she says, gesturing toward the Kris’s client at the plaintiff’s table. “And the girl at the desk told me they had just been arguing the whole time, that there wasn’t any music made that night.”

“Objection: hearsay.” Jongin’s authoritative voice rings out nicely in the courtroom. “I see no studio receptionist on the witness list to corroborate this claim.”

The judge nods. “Sustained.”

Kris frowns in Jongin’s general direction before recovering and pivoting. “Ms. Jones, you’re an experienced songwriter and producer yourself, correct?” he asks his witness.

She sits up a little straighter, smiling proudly. “Why yes I am.”

“Then in your expert opinion, is the melody in the chorus the same for these two songs?”

“Yes.” The girl leans into the microphone and enunciates her affirmative answer with a prissy smile.

“And in your expert opinion, should the owner of the registered copyright to said melody be entitled to damages if another person uses it in subsequent songs without explicit permission?”

“Absolutely.”

“Thank you. No further questions.” Kris walks back to his seat with a haughty expression.

At the defendant’s table, Kyungsoo whispers in Jongin’s ear. “She didn’t graduate.” 

“What?” he whispers back.

Kyungsoo shows Mr. Kim the specs sheet he has on the witness. “Went to music school for two semesters, but dropped out. Only has one self-produced single. We can object to her credibility as an expert witness.”

Jongin quickly scans over the paper before nodding at him. “Okay. Do it.” 

“Huh?” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. He’s here as supporting counsel, not as a cross-examiner.

“It’s your discovery. You should get to present it to the court. Go for it,” Jongin encourages.

Kyungsoo gulps as he rises, buttoning his blazer as he stands and walks to the front. He feels the twelve jurors’ eyes zero in on him, appraising him as a new player in this courtroom drama and trying to decide what to make of him. Okay, it’s okay. Be likeable, relatable… “Ms. Jones, opposing counsel has suggested that you’re here to offer expert testimony. Do you agree?”

There’s a nervous twitch to her smile as she eyes Kris and the plaintiff. Clearly, they hadn’t prepped her ahead of time for this since they hoped to slip through her ‘eyewitness’ testimony. “Y-yes.”

“But I didn’t find a record of your bachelor’s degree in music. Did you receive an advanced degree in your field?” Kyungsoo looks at his notes and then genially back at the witness, trying to play it off as if maybe he’s accidentally overlooked the diploma.

“No… but music is a creative field. Lots of successful musicians and producers don’t complete college,” she fires back.

“Of course, of course,” Kyungsoo concedes, lowering his notes. “Successful musicians: so what songs would you say you’re known for?” He purposefully plays up his wide eyes as he asks the question, to exude an air of innocent curiosity.

Ms. Jones purses her lips and hesitates.

“Please answer the question,” the judge prompts.

“I’ve written dozens of songs,” she evades.

“Are they all officially registered copyrights?” Kyungsoo asks.

“One is.”

“One,” Kyungsoo says, finally letting judgment seep into his tone. 

“And I performed it live at a festival once,” she follows up defensively.

“Well, I rapped onstage once, but I wouldn’t say that qualifies me as an expert rapper.”

“Hey!” Ms. Jones exclaims, offended.

The courtroom, on the other hand, is full of stifled giggles, including the majority of the jury box chuckling at Kyungsoo’s offhand remark. He looks to Jongin briefly to see if he should back off or keep pushing. Jongin gives an almost imperceptible nod with an entertained glint in his eye.  _ Keep the pressure on. _

“Ms. Jones, are you, by chance, involved in a romantic relationship with the plaintiff?”

“Objection! Relevance?” Kris barks from his table.

“Goes to the witness’s motive for testifying, Your Honor, especially given that her expertise is dubious at best,” Kyungsoo replies.

“I’ll allow it,” the judge states flatly. “Please answer the question, Ms. Jones.”

“Yes.” Ms. Jones grits out the word, and it’s clear she’s close to fuming. “So I’m seeing him. That doesn’t change anything!” She points an accusatory finger at Jongin’s client. “That guy stole his melody!” 

“Or so your  _ boyfriend _ told you.” 

There are amused murmurs throughout the room now, clearly turning on the witness and the plaintiff, so Kyungsoo prepares for the final kill. 

“Those four bars belong to him and only him!” she insists.

“How would you know? You didn’t witness the songwriting session, and you have no credible musical background to provide judgment on the song similarities. In other words, you weren’t there and you’re not an expert, but go off I guess.”

Kyungsoo’s dismissive hand wave might have been a bit over the top gay and theatrical, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Three of the younger members of the jury burst into laughter, while some of the older jurors scribble notes to themselves while nodding at Kyungsoo’s succinct slam. 

“Order!” The judge bangs her gavel, trying to settle the courtroom back down. Even she is sporting a smile, however.

Kyungsoo can feel Kris’s eyes on him as he scurries back over to the defendant’s table, where Jongin is rising to address the judge. “Your Honor, given that there was nothing substantive to the witness’s claims and she does not meet the standards of expertise, I move that her testimony be stricken from the record.”

“So granted,” agrees the judge.

Kris doesn’t even challenge the ruling, one hand covering his face as he confers with his client through tense whispers. “May we request a short recess, Your Honor?” Kris asks, looking frustrated.

It doesn’t matter either way. The damage is done, and the plaintiff looks foolish. Game, set, match.

\--

The jury only spends ten minutes in deliberation. No damages awarded, case dismissed. While Jongin exchanges pleasantries and congratulations with his client, Kyungsoo slips out to use the bathroom. He sighs with relief as he steps up to a urinal. That was nerve-wracking, taking the floor like he did, but without a doubt exhilarating. Damn, law is fun sometimes.

He hears the bathroom door swing open behind him and senses someone drawing near and--

Oh what the hell, dude? Unspoken bathroom protocol: Never piss in the urinal right next to a guy already doing his business when there are other ones available. Kyungsoo stares straight ahead at the wall and wills himself not to glance and see who lacks social skills.

“So…”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen. This fool is really gonna chat him up while they have dicks in hand, too? Where was this savage raised, in Jersey?

“You’re still in the job market and applied to our firm after three solid months with KH Law,” the voice continues. “They aren’t treating you right over there?”

_ That _ gets his attention and causes him to look sideways - and up - to verify that, yep, it’s Kris Wu. Casually starting a work conversation right at the pisser because fuck social norms, why not.

“It’s not that. I’m very satisfied with my treatment,” Kyungsoo clarifies carefully. He falters a bit, not wanting to offend Kris and tell him he applied to work for him only as a fallback measure.

“Oh, I see. Did HR tell you that you gotta leave?” Kris says with a smirk.

Huh? “Why would…”

“You’re dating Jongin, right?” The question sounds awfully rhetorical, and apparently it is, because Kris keeps right on talking. “It’s obvious from the way he looks at you. And glares at me anytime I’m even looking your direction. Asshole has been shifting his body around in his damn chair all afternoon to shield you from my view, even though I was mostly looking over at the table to check out your client’s reactions to the proceedings.” Kris snorts in amusement. “So fucking territorial.”

Kyungsoo feels his face heat up. Jongin liking him so much his old acquaintances can tell, so much that he wants others to know they’re together… this proud boyfriend energy is a serious turn on and-- oh shit. In his hands, Kyungsoo’s overly eager dick is rising as his mind is flooded with thoughts of Jongin wanting to broadcast his affections through public courthouse sex. Down boy. Kyungsoo tucks himself back into his pants and quickly flushes the urinal.

He washes his hands and replies to Kris’s initial question. “I haven’t been turned away by KH Law, but I haven’t signed on with them for a full-time position yet either.” It’s the truth, he’ll just leave it vague. “I respect your firm a lot, and I’m keeping my options open for the time being.”

Kris has finished at the urinal as well and joins him at the sinks, washing his hands and fixing a stray hair in the mirror. “Keeping your options open… does that apply to your choice of  _ partner _ , too?” he asks with an arched brow. Charming pun, and Kris’s handsome smile is worthy of a lingering gaze, but...

“No,” Kyungsoo says with a small head shake. “In that regard, I’m totally off the market.”

Kris acknowledges this with a nod, and it seems sincere. “That’s too bad. But despite what Jongin might have told you, I respect relationship boundaries.”

“He didn’t say you didn’t.”

Kris looks doubtful at this claim, but shrugs. “Well what you just did in court was impressive for a newbie. I like your style, literally and figuratively.” He gestures to the Prada suit and runs his eyes over Kyungsoo from head to toe, before seeming to catch himself and straightens up, offering a handshake. “I’ll look forward to our interview soon.”

Kyungsoo shakes the offered hand with a polite head dip and excuses himself from the bathroom.

He’s looking forward to a different kind of meeting right now. One with the man waiting for him just outside the bathroom, looking like a work of art in his deep indigo suit, leaning against a tall marble pillar in the court lobby.

Jongin smiles as he approaches. “You ready to get out of here?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

The corners of Jongin’s mouth turn up slightly, mischievously. "Can I treat you to dinner?"

_ 'You better treat me to more than that,'  _ Kyungsoo thinks. But yes, dinner is a fine start. "Definitely."

"Your pick. Where would you like to go?"

"Your place." What’s the point in beating around the bush? They won the case. Kyungsoo has been progressively unraveling and he  _ needs this _ . No more delays, no more hiding the thirst.

Jongin recovers from his surprise quickly, smirking as he pulls him close. "Okay, but I should warn you that I'm a crappy cook." His fingers are sliding along Kyungsoo's waist, sneaking up under his suit jacket.

"That's alright, you have other talents," Kyungsoo breathes out woozily, already growing intoxicated by the circles Jongin is tracing on the small of his back. His affected state has Jongin's eyes darkening, filling with a cocky promise to make good on these other 'talents.'

Jongin leans in and whispers in his ear, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the chapter made you laugh and also got you ready for the final chapter... see you next weekend <3 Talk to me in the comments - I always reply XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

The car ride is quiet, Jongin using the extra horsepower of his fancy BMW to maneuver around traffic with a certain urgency that has the want building inside Kyungsoo's body. Each rev of the engine ratchets up the desire, because each zealous zoom past another car seems to give away how desperately Jongin wants to get home so they can start their 'date.'

Is Jongin really expecting them to have dinner cordially with a side of flirty talk first? They've been flirting for two weeks. TWO WEEKS since Kyungsoo's tasted the fruit of the gods and Jongin has been withholding the ambrosia ever since. Kyungsoo starts considering filling a glass of water for each of them to hydrate and calling it dinner. If Jongin really insists on them sitting down for a fancy meal, he _will_ dive under the table and go for Jongin's dick while he dines.

Thankfully, the tires squeal to a stop in the building's parking garage a short time later. Jongin exits the car with a certain determination that gives Kyungsoo hope they're skipping the kitchen and heading straight to the bedroom.

Jongin jams the button for the penthouse floor. Before Kyungsoo can make a teasing remark about the man always being on top, Jongin reels him in with a smoldering stare, eyes flicking from lips to Soo's eyes and back down. Kyungsoo tilts his face up to let their mouths connect in a wet smack and feels the thrill of desire zing through his body. His eyelids flutter half mast but never make it all the way closed before Jongin has dipped down to trail pecks down his jaw, each one lingering a bit longer than the last, until the slow descent is culminating in long, sensual sucks on his skin. Kyungsoo can see them, reflected in each of the mirrored elevator walls and ceiling: how hungrily Jongin seems to be ravishing his neck and how desperate he himself looks, mouth open moaning Jongin’s name as he drags fingers down Jongin’s back and grabs at his ass, tugging him forward so their awakening cocks will rub against each other. The lewd sounds of relief spill into the elevator car as they go up, up, up.

When the elevator doors ping open, Jongin goes to step back but Kyungsoo’s having none of it, clinging with his arms staying wrapped around Jongin’s neck. With a smooth chuckle and a warm arm around Kyungsoo’s waist, Jongin pulls them into his penthouse apartment while keeping him swept up in the amorous embrace.

He coos at him. "You did so great, Soo. Nailed your first trial. How’d you like to celebrate?”

 _With you nailing_ me _, is this not obvious?_ “Oh I think you know,” he opts to say instead.

“A good drink, then?” Jongin is walking them, swaying together almost in a slow dance to imaginary music, into the kitchen. “Champagne with your meal?” He presses a button, and a fancy beverage center built into the wall lights up with sleek blue lights, showcasing Jongin’s alcohol collection. He lets go of Kyungsoo to tug the stainless steel fridge open and pulls a bowl of hulled strawberries out. “Berries?”

“I just want you,” Kyungsoo cuts to the chase, hooking his fingertips through the belt loops on Jongin’s slacks and gently pulling him in close. He catches the boss’s smirk as he leans in to kiss along Jongin’s neck, breathing him in. Kyungsoo hears the bowl of berries get set somewhere on the quartz countertop behind him and feels a firm fingertip glide down his spine, causing him to shiver. Eagerly, Kyungsoo brings his hands up to graze over the sleeves of Jongin’s jacket, pulling and thrilling when Jongin helps him get it off.

Green light. Thank fuck. Kyungsoo sighs happily as he feels his own jacket being carefully removed. Their lips meet in a tingly kiss, and he can feel all the build up of the past weeks simmering under his skin. He cards his fingers through Jongin’s hair, humming against the delightfully thick lips pressing and parting his own to lick inside.

Jongin’s hands are slowly trailing across his hips, shifting to carefully unbutton his shirt from the bottom button on up. His fingertips are so gentle on his stomach as he parts the fabric and slides his hands up to the next button. Kyungsoo moans breathily at the touch before sucking hard on Jongin’s lip and starting to help, yanking his own tie off and pulling to pop his top button, rapidly moving on to the next. The faster he can get naked, the faster they can--

Jongin interrupts Kyungsoo’s hands by taking them in his own. He breaks their kiss, eyes looking deep into Kyungsoo’s. He tsks his tongue at him. “Don’t rush me, Soo. We were in a hurry the first time, but tonight, I plan to take you apart _properly_.”

Fuck, there’s something so authoritative yet soothing in the boss’s voice. Coupled with such tender touches as he slowly continues working his way up Kyungsoo’s shirt, it has Kyungsoo’s dick pulsing with anticipation. He goes pliant in Jongin’s care, watching from close-up how handsome Jongin’s face looks, laser-focused on unbuttoning the shirt and slowly revealing Kyungsoo’s bare skin, inch by tantalizing inch.

When he’s done, Jongin slips the dress shirt off Kyungsoo’s shoulders and lays it on a nearby barstool. The cool air of the apartment breezes over them as the aircon system turns on. It causes Kyungsoo’s nipples to harden and chill bumps to form all across his chest. Jongin’s warm hands are there in an instant, though, grazing over his skin and thumbing across his nipple. Jongin backs him against the counter and kisses him, deep and slow, until Kyungsoo’s head is almost spinning.

When his eyes flutter open, Jongin is holding up a strawberry, offering it to him. “You should eat _something_ , you know,” he purrs, winking. “You’ll need your energy.”

Oh, two can play at that game. Kyungsoo wraps his lips around the proffered berry with a sensual flourish, making sure to capture the tips of Jongin’s fingers as he sucks it into his mouth, his big eyes never wavering from Jongin’s, which flare with lust.

Jongin grabs a strawberry for himself and pulls out champagne flutes, opening a bottle and pouring them each a full glass. “To you,” he says sweetly, the kindest smile on his face, and even though Kyungsoo’s half-naked and horny, he might just dawww aloud at this sincerely proud boyfriend move. “For your big win.”

They clink glasses and Kyungsoo flirts, “I know you mean the case, but honestly, getting to go home with you may be the biggest win of my life.” The adoration in Jongin’s face is almost too much to handle, the words affecting him more than Kyungsoo would’ve anticipated. With a blush, Kyungsoo goes to drink his champagne as a distraction. Before he can bring the glass to his lips to sip, though, Jongin touches his hand and winds their arms together. A love shot.

Mr. Kim better stop or Kyungsoo’s really gonna fall and it’s way too early for the kind of ache he’s feeling in his chest.

They finish off their champagne, and Jongin offers to pop another strawberry in Kyungsoo’s mouth. When he pushes it inside, he lets his finger dip and pull across Kyungsoo’s lower lip, the motion immediately making Kyungsoo wish he’d push something _else_ into his mouth. He chews this berry messily, feeling a bit of the red juice dribble down his lips and letting it to see what Jongin will do.

Jongin leans in and licks a long stripe over his lips and into his mouth. The kiss tastes tart on their tongues, and Kyungsoo grips onto Jongin’s biceps, pulling him in closer. The boss’s silk tie is dancing across Kyungsoo’s bare chest as they make out, swaying in motion to their vigorous kiss, and the smooth fabric feels heavenly against his skin, further amping up his lust. Their breaths quicken, and Kyungsoo can _feel_ Jongin’s arousal radiating off him in waves. He’s positive Jongin’s going to lift him onto the counter in a second and--

“Let me give you a tour.”

Kyungsoo whines, breath hot with desperation. “Only if it leads to the bedroom.”

His needy reply is meant with a deep, lusty chuckle. “You think that’s the only place I’m gonna fuck you, Soo?” Jongin brushes their noses together as he rocks his hips against Kyungsoo’s. Damn, so hot, the promise in those words. Kyungsoo audibly keens as he ruts forward to press their cocks together again.

“How about I show you a different way I’ve imagined taking you in each,” _kiss_ , “and every,” _kiss_ , “room in this place.”

“Fuck,” Kyungsoo groans, nodding vigorously. A naughty apartment tour, hell yes, sign him up.

Jongin lifts him onto the kitchen counter and starts sucking wet kisses into his skin wherever he sees one of Kyungsoo’s moles, murmuring how attractive he finds them. “Like little drops of chocolate all over you,” he praises, tonguing one on his left earlobe.

Kyungsoo grips onto a cabinet handle next to his head as Jongin migrates from the moles on his neck down to the ones scattered near his waist, the sensation causing him to buck lightly. Not content to quit until he’s appreciated each and every one, Jongin undoes Kyungsoo’s pants and peels them off along with his argyle dress socks to lavish the moles he finds on his ankles and on up his thighs. His fingertips curl around the top edge of Kyungsoo’s briefs and he pauses to flick his eyes up. “Any hiding under here?”

Kyungsoo is panting from all the points of pleasure Jongin has been gifting him with this tortuous body worship, but manages to nod. “Yeah, a few on my ass and one on my-- oh God.”

Jongin already has his underwear down around his ankles and zeros in on the small freckle on the underside of his dick, tongue swirling little circles over it before wrapping his thick lips generously around the spot and sucking lightly. It’s not a proper blowjob, but the warm, wet, alternating pressure from the point Jongin’s tongue followed by gentle sucks drives Kyungsoo positively _wild_ , causing him to throw his head back against the cabinet and reach out with one hand to weave his fingers into Jongin’s hair. He tries to stay still, but it’s a lost cause. His body writhes as his moans pitch higher from the continued oral attention, so Jongin wraps a hand around his cock to keep him steady, adding a rhythmic squeeze to the mix. The bj-handjob hybrid feels so good, and watching Jongin worship his dick like this is erotic as fuck. Kyungsoo’s not sure he can last without screaming loud enough for neighbors to hear. (Then again, Jongin would probably enjoy that.)

He’s about three seconds away from blowing his load all over Jongin’s face, and while there’s an undeniable appeal to that scenario, Kyungsoo’s ass still had needs. “Wait, I’m-- I’m--”

Jongin is one step ahead of him, stilling his hand with a prolonged squeeze at the root of his throbbing cock, watching Kyungsoo’s face as the ebb of an impending orgasm slowly fades away and he gradually regains control, panting roughly. Jongin gives one last drag of his tongue over Kyungsoo’s dick mole and then stands up. “Lemme show you the living room,” he says with a smirk, summoning him to follow with a gentle tug on his hand.

Kyungsoo comes down from the counter on wobbly legs, stumbling behind Jongin into the spacious living area off the kitchen. There’s an ultra plush shag rug in a warm mocha color with two loveseats and one oversized suede chair in the room. Jongin sits down in the chair, and Kyungsoo wastes no time, dropping to knees on the soft carpeting and reaching for the belt on Jongin’s pants.

Jongin intercepts his move, tipping Kyungsoo’s face up by his chin so their mouths meet in a wet kiss. “Tempting, but you know what I always fantasized about here? You riding me in this chair.”

Jongin reaches into the drawer of the nearby end table and pulls out a discrete bottle, which smells vaguely like pineapple. He coats his fingers with the flavored lube while Kyungsoo eagerly climbs onto his lap, still working on undoing Jongin’s pants. He gets as far as unbuckling and pulling down the zipper before Jongin’s lithe fingers slip between his legs to trace around his rim and slide inside his ass.

“Ohhh,” Kyungsoo slumps forward, resting his forehead on Jongin’s as he gasps from the smooth sensation of two digits gliding easily into him. The hot breaths between them feel so erotic, Jongin’s heavy panting broadcasting his lust, but it registers a second later that his fingers aren’t scissoring or stretching him, filling him well but waiting.

“Ride them, Soo,” Jongin asks him, his voice low and expectant. He crooks his fingers lightly to press just right against his walls, so deep inside him, and Kyungsoo is more than willing to oblige, pushing his ass back against them.

He grips onto Jongin’s shoulders and focuses on lifting and dropping his hips in a good tempo, slow enough to feel every drag of his boyfriend’s fingers along his sensitive spot, but gradually gaining speed. As if the sensation in his ass isn’t enough, the feel of the chair’s soft suede against his bare shins is delightful, and the tip of his cock is brushing along the front of Jongin’s luxe dress shirt at the bottom of every downward stroke, leaving a wet trail of precum on the fabric every time. It’s lewd and arousing and frustrating all at the same time because Jongin is _still fully clothed_.

Kyungsoo winds Jongin’s tie around his hand a few times as he fucks back on his fingers harder and harder, wanting to shred the boss of all his clothes but failing to find the words to communicate it amid the amazing feeling up his ass. Jongin just watches him with lust-blown eyes, enthralled with the desperation on Kyungsoo’s face and starting to help him pleasure himself by thrusting his fingers in time with Kyungsoo’s drops. He moves the palm of his free hand onto his thigh, so each time Kyungsoo fucks down, his right ass cheek meets it in a light slap, the sound and sting making Kyungsoo moan as Jongin lets out curses under his breath.

“Ah-” _Slap._ “Ah, Jongin-” _Slap. Slap._ Kyungsoo rides those glorious fingers faster and faster, the satisfying smacks on his ass growing closer together, echoing around the room as works himself into a frenzy, thighs burning with effort.

Kyungsoo feels himself winding toward an intense orgasm, the nub of Jongin’s fingers rubbing circles over his prostate to coax him ever closer. But right before he can get there, Jongin messes up his tempo, standing and gathering him up, fingers still inside him. “Not yet, Soo: there’s still apartment to see.” Kyungsoo wraps his legs around Jongin’s waist, allowing himself to be carried into the dining room next door, though not without some loud, frustrated whimpers.

Jongin walks up to the large glass table and carefully lays him down on the flat surface, ass perched on the edge. Kyungsoo stares straight up at the ceiling at a gorgeous chandelier made of black wrought iron and a dozen light pendants dangling from it, trying to catch his breath. Using a dimmer switch, Jongin turns the bulbs on to a soft glow, bathing Kyungsoo in just enough light to really see him and all his porcelain skin.

Kyungsoo raises his head and rises up enough on his elbows to see Jongin is finally shedding his tie, cufflinks, and shirt in fluid movements. His bronze skin glistens with a light sheen of sweat, a few beads in the crease between his chiseled pecs nicely highlighted by the dim lighting. _Damn_ , he wants to lap it right up. “Get over here,” he begs.

Kyungsoo lays back again as Jongin leans over him on the table, kissing him deeply, hovering above him on his forearms. “So often this summer, I’d sit at this table, eating dinner alone, and wishing I could be eating you out instead.” And with those dirty words, Jongin moves back down Kyungsoo’s body, positioning himself between his legs and pushing up on his thighs til he can get to his well-lubed hole.

“Ohhh, fuck!” Kyungsoo yells, gripping the lower edge of the glass table to keep himself anchored as he feels Jongin’s mouth all over him, lips nibbling at his rim and tongue lapping in teasing stripes all along and over the sensitive area before plunging inside of him. “Fuck, nnnn, I can’t--” His legs in Jongin’s hands twitch, his heels reflexively coming down and digging into the bare skin of Jongin’s back, trying to pull him in deeper. The boss indulges him, tonguing further in and enjoying Kyungsoo’s mewls.

Jongin lets his tongue fall out of his ass and trail in a wet path over to his inner thigh, nipping at the soft skin there to give him a quick breather before diving back in to feast on him some more. He repeats the process each time it sounds like Kyungsoo is in danger of coming fully unravelled, suckling on each thigh in alternating fashion between the heavenly rim sessions.

“No more, fuck me. Fuck me, please. I need your cock,” Kyungsoo pleads, unable to handle any more attention that’s not a proper dicking.

“Poor Soo, have I kept you waiting for too long?” Even in the low-lighting, Kyungsoo can see the glint in Jongin’s eye, face between his legs and nuzzling along his bottom, blowing hot air over Kyungsoo’s twitching hole.

He nods, trying to contain another needy whine from slipping out. Jongin already knows how powerful he is, this _tease_.

Thankfully, Jongin relents, easing his legs back down and helping him up off the table. In a messy embrace, they meander into the bedroom. Jongin doesn’t bother hitting the light switch - the vibrant lights of Manhattan allow plenty of illumination on this side of the building through the grand, floor-to-ceiling windows. There’s an oversized California king bed with a fluffy, burgundy duvet in the middle of the room, but Jongin makes no move toward it, pausing just past the entryway and brushing Kyungsoo’s hair back off his face before kissing him softly.

“Okay, I’ve been sharing with you my daydreams, but what about yours?” he asks. “How do you want it?”

Truth be told, Kyungsoo has imagined it about a dozen different ways since their office romp. One particular desire stands out above the rest. “From behind.” He takes a breath, nibbling on his lower lip before adding. “Rough.”

“Mmm,” Jongin lets out an approving moan. He takes Kyungsoo’s face between his hands and kisses him hard before dropping his pants and boxer briefs, though not before procuring a condom from the front pocket of his pants. Of course he’d be ready to go regardless of where Kyungsoo had asked him to take him to dinner; Kyungsoo wonders if they’d be fucking in the bathroom of a Michelin star restaurant right now if he’d played his cards differently.

Before his mind can fully appreciate that thought, Jongin is wrapped up and standing before him, hands stroking along his waist as he turns him around, letting his dick drag along the small of Kyungsoo’s back.

Kyungsoo sucks in a deep breath and raises up on his toes, instinctively trying to align them.

“Mmmm, fuck that’s hot,” Jongin groans from behind him. “You want up on my cock that bad, huh?” He walks him toward the window wall and runs a hand from Kyungsoo’s nape down his spine, encouraging him to bend forward at a 90 degree angle. Kyungsoo readily complies, bracing himself on the window with one palm and one forearm. Fitting: it’s like Jongin wants to fuck him for all of Manhattan to see.

In the hazy reflection of the window, Kyungsoo can see Jongin’s concentrated face as he lines up, the tip of his rock hard cock stroking up and down between his cheeks.

“You ready?”

“Have been, every day, every hour, since two weeks ago- ooooh…” Kyungsoo’s final word get drawn out in a long, high pitched moan as Jongin pushes inside him. God, it feels so good he almost sobs with relief. He’s _so full_ of Jongin’s cock, at long last.

The grip on his hips is tight as Jongin swivels in a slow grind at first, letting him get accustomed to the delicious girth. “Mmmf, damn. You good, babe?”

“Y-yeah, yeah, so good. Give it to me,” he blabbers, unfiltered now that he’s drunk on dick.

Jongin pulls back, until only his cockhead is still inside him, and then sinks in deep, so so deep. It’s slow at first, almost lazy, but it allows them to appreciate every little sensation of how they fit together. The steady drag of Jongin’s thick dick against his walls has Kyungsoo panting in short breaths that fog up a spot on the window in front of him.

After Jongin bottoms out with one more slow stroke, he kneads Kyungsoo’s ass cheeks as he pulls back… then thrusts forth with a satisfying bang. The room fills with their simultaneous moans, and Jongin repeats the action again, and again, hard enough to jolt Kyungsoo up off his toes for a hot second.

“Oh, yes, yes,” he wails, as Jongin starts to really fuck him hard, making him bounce on the balls of his feet. Kyungsoo’s eyelids had drooped closed from pure bliss, but he opens them back up again to enjoy the reflection in the window, Jongin’s mouth agape with pleasure as he rams him roughly, as requested.

“Fuck, _fuck._ ” Jongin’s eyes lock with his in the window’s reflection. “Look how good you look, Soo, bouncing on my cock like this.”

Kyungsoo keens, wanting to fuck himself even harder on Jongin’s dick but utterly unable to help in this position, bent in half and fingertips clawing at the glass. As it is, the arches of his feet are actually starting to burn from trying to keep his ass high enough to take it.

Jongin seems to intuit this and winds a muscular forearm underneath Kyungsoo’s hips to support more of his weight. With this help, he can plunge even deeper into Kyungsoo’s ass, easily lifting him clean off his feet with each upstroke.

God, he’s literally soaring with pleasure, Jongin’s strong grip around him keeping him suspended in midair at the peak of each powerful thrust. It’s so good, fully in his care, taking such good dick.

“Ohhhh,” Kyungsoo whispers, breathily, unconsciously, “oh, oh, daddy…”

Well shit. He apparently is into it after all.

No. NO, this is all Baekhyun’s fault and it only spilled out because he’s had to hear that tease a dozen times lately, and it’s okay because Jongin didn’t even hear--

“Daddy?” Jongin questions, slowing his pace a beat or two.

“Ah, I, I’m,” Kyungsoo tries to piece coherent words together, each jolt of Jongin’s thrusts interrupting his speech. His blissed out brain is fuzzy with so much _pleasure,_ ass undulating up and down so well on this cockcoaster, he can’t concentrate. “I didn’t--”

“You can call me daddy if you want,” Jongin murmurs reassuringly, voice sounding half-proud. “You like being full of daddy’s big cock?”

Kyungsoo whimpers, partly out of embarrassment and partly because he always enjoys Jongin’s dirty talk. Now is _not_ the time to explain or sort through any of this, he only wants to harness all of the ecstasy bubbling beneath his skin and savor the intense orgasm they’ve been building towards for the past hour. Jongin’s dick is doing _all_ the right things inside him, and the rough tag of Jongin’s hips slamming against his ass is positively perfect right now. It only takes a few seconds of focusing on that and clenching in rhythm around Jongin’s pulsing cock before he’s rasping out, “Yes, yes, I love it, oh f-- gonna come.”

“Me, too, fuck. Me, too.” Jongin’s groans match the timing of Kyungsoo’s every clench, the sounds egging him on to keep squeezing him good. Kyungsoo’s rigid cock is bobbing against the forearm Jongin has tightened across his hips, and once Jongin’s free hand reaches for it, it all becomes too much. With a yell, Kyungsoo feels his orgasm rocket through him. His come splatters on the window in front of him in several long spurts, and alongside his wanton moan, he hears Jongin curse at the lewd sight. “Holy _fuck_.” A few more erratic snaps of his hips, and Jongin comes with a loud grunt through clenched teeth. By the end of it, Kyungsoo feels like a ragdoll, limp in Jongin’s arms as he pulls out and puts Kyungsoo’s feet back on solid ground.

Winded, they waddle together over to the big bed and fall into it, content to sink into the fluffy comforter and let it swallow them up. Kyungsoo is still trying to catch his breath when he feels Jongin spoon around him and toss an edge of the duvet over them.

“Was I too hard on you, Soo?” Jongin strokes soothingly over his ass, pressing light kisses into his bare shoulder blade.

“No, you were perfect,” he sighs happily, turning his head back to find his boyfriend’s mouth for a kiss. Their lips catch and don’t seem to want to let go of each other, leading to a lazy makeout session, mouths softly caressing between happy sighs. A few minutes in, and Jongin is crawling on top of him, pressing him further into the mattress with his body but teasingly pulling away from the kiss, making Kyungsoo have to lift his head up so his mouth can chase his.

Kyungsoo finally pops his eyes open to see a smirking Jongin looking down at him. “What?”

“You know, I haven’t finished giving you the tour. You haven’t seen the bathroom yet. And my walk-in closet is huge. That counts as another room, too, right?” He raises a hopeful eyebrow, and Kyungsoo grins.

It’s the best sleepless night he’s ever had, defiling every nook and cranny of this apartment. They fuck in the shower, the warm water pelting over them. Jongin sits on the built-in marble bench and lets Kyungsoo ride him reverse cowgirl style, lapping at the water droplets running down Kyungsoo’s back as their moans echo off the tile walls. The position lets Kyungsoo control the pace, which he keeps torturously slow at Jongin’s encouragement, to prevent him from getting too sore since, as Jongin says, _‘it’s just the start of the weekend.’_ Thank fuck his boyfriend is as thirsty as he is.

After almost an hour of steamy slow sex, they towel-dry off and go to the enormous walk-in closet to find pajamas, but Jongin loses his mind a little at the sight of Kyungsoo in one of his oversized t-shirts. They end up 69-ing on top of a pile of robes Jongin throws on the floor as a makeshift mattress, tugging Kyungsoo down on top of him and lightly spanking his ass while they fuck each other’s faces.

Kyungsoo would’ve been content to sleep in the closet afterward, body fully sated and spent. But after a little recovery time, they stagger back to the bed, Kyungsoo in just the shirt and Jongin in just the pants from the pajama set, both too exhausted to root around for more clothes. Tangled in each other, they drift to sleep, the stress of the week finally all worked off.

\---

Kyungsoo wakes groggily. The first sight that greets him is Mr. K-- Jongin. _His_ beautiful Jongin. Boss no more.

Kyungsoo grins to himself. They fell asleep with foreheads pressed together. Jongin is still snoring softly, dead to the world.

 _Good morning,_ he mouths silently, with a smile. Jongin’s hair is sticking out in every direction, free of product and having air dried from their shower. He looks so soft and so much younger like this, without his stylish suits and legal documents about him.

A phone vibrates on the nightstand behind Kyungsoo and he grabs for it blindly, planning to shush the phone and prevent it from waking the sleepy bear, but he swipes the answer button as the caller ID flashes that it’s Baekhyun. “Hello?” he asks, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Hello, hello! Calling with a status update on the full-time associate position. We’re recommending Rose be sent an official offer today,” Baek says, full of morning cheer.

This asshole. This bubbly, born of Satan, no good bi-- Kyungsoo makes a face and tries to ignore the bitterness welling up inside. “Okay. Fine. Rose is great. She deserves it. But did you _really_ have to call me and rub it in my face?”

“Wait… Fucktoy? Is that you?”

“Who else would it be.”

There’s a high-pitched cackle. “Well seeing as how I called _Mr. Kim’s_ phone, you can imagine my surprise to get you on the line instead.”

Oh fuck. Kyungsoo runs a hand over his face.

“Damn, I really wanted to hear him try to remain all calm and professional while thinking you didn’t get a position. But I guess that’s now shot to shit. Anyway, congrats, Cockgobbler: We’re offering both Rose _and_ you full-time associate jobs.”

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, sitting up in bed, still hesitant Baek might be messing with him. “You’re serious?”

“Yep. You’re as good a lawyer as you are a fucktoy, apparently. No hard feelings about all The Pit shenanigans right?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Sure,” he deadpans. He can think about that later, he’s too much on cloud nine right now from landing the job, and clearly doing it all on his own. He should wake Jongin and share the good news.

“So, tell me…” he can sense Baekhyun’s smirk all the way through the phone. “How was daddy last night?”

“Fucking _fabulous_ ,” Kyungsoo says shamelessly before hitting the end call button on Baekhyun’s hoot of laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all the orgasm denial was worth it for this final smutty chapter :)
> 
> It's my 3rd year writing anniversary today! It's hard to believe I've been writing fanfic this long, but what can I say - I just adore Kaisoo so much, I can't help myself <3 <3 Thank you to everyone who has read my works and sent me love and encouragement along the way.
> 
> As always, I love Kyungsoo, I love Jongin, I love Kaisoo. Hope this story brought you as much joy as they bring me on a daily basis XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> at1stsoo
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/at1stsoo) | [Tumblr](http://at1stsoo.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](http://curiouscat.me/At1stsight)


End file.
